


Light of my Life

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does John feel about Dorian, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of my Life

Light of My Life--PattRose

John Kennex had one hell of a day at the precinct. If having to investigate a murder wasn't enough, he had two suspects and couldn't figure out who the guilty one was. They both seemed as guilty as the other. He wondered if perhaps it was both of them together, but that didn't seem to fit, either. _Shit, this night couldn't get any worse. What I would do for just some peace and quiet and my lover._

As John turned the corner going home, he looked up at the window as he always did and there, in their window, was a sight he would not soon forget. A deep in thought Dorian, in his briefs, looking out the balcony with the blinking lights from the tree in the background. John wondered if he'd ever seen anything so sexy before in his life. 

Gone were the thoughts of murder suspects. Gone was the tired feeling that had plagued his body from 3:00 that afternoon. Instead, it was replaced with a feeling of awe. This man could turn John to Jell-O in just five minutes with a look alone. _But what was that look on his face in the window. He almost looked sad. Shit..._

John parked in the lot and flew up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He wanted to make sure his love was all right. He was scared to death. Dorian meant so much to the man that sometimes he wondered if it was healthy. _It's love, you big lug..._

Once he got near the loft, he could smell dinner and some type of Christmas cookie. Smiling, he opened the door and Dorian turned around and smiled at him warmly. John melted into a pile of goo. Yes, this man is your life. He's your love. He's your home. Now go and show him you're the same to him. 

The end


End file.
